nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Lies
Lies is a storyline made by Magma-Man told throughout his fanon zombie maps. It, like the maps, is still under construction. It is not part of the canon storyline, it is a completly different storyline that borrows elements from the original, like the Zombies, Hellhounds, and gameplay in the maps. It features weapons from WWII, the Cold War, Modern Warfare, and Futuristic Weapons of Magma-Man's design. However, starting Pmaws and up, Modern Warfare weapons will be featured much more prominantly then WWII and Cold War weapons. It was never fully finished, so a storyline summary is available. A spiritual remake is currently being worked on, named Eternal Deception Characters ﻿Primary Protagonists *Michael Navarro *Richard Keats *Shayla Cohen Secondary Protagonists *Christopher Nooring *Daniel Orien Zombie Types *﻿Zombie *Hellhound *Security Zombie *Terrorantula *Remains Locations *﻿San Kan City **Unknown Building Other *﻿Keats' Firearms The Story So Far Lockdown ﻿A zombie outbreak has hit San Kan City. Three survivors, Richard Keats, Michael Navarro, and Shayla Cohen, all fellow workers at Keats' Firearms, the best firearms manufacturing company in the world, drive away from the zombie hord in a car. Along the way, they pick up Christopher Nooring. They crash into an unknown building, and their car punches straight through the wall. The car destroyed, they get out. Before they can get out of the building, it's security system detects the intruders, and activates security lockdown, trapping them inside and allowing security to get in. Problem is, security isn't coming for them. What is coming for them, is the zombies. Usopire Well, they continue to fight the zombies, but they never stop. Eventually a zombie makes a large hole in the wall, through which the four are able to get through before the security systems put up another One-Way Shield over it. They get back into another car, and drive off, but Chris doesn't make it to the car and torn apart by the carnivorous zombies. They drive off, not knowing exactly where to go. Eventually they make out of the city, and get to a house alone in the mountains. The car runs out of fuel, so they emediatly try to take refuge in the house as the zombie horde aproaches, eventually the owner of the house, Daniel Orien answers the door and then sees the zombies coming. He emediatly lets the three Keats' Firearms employees in, and the four then procede to defend his house against the zombie horde. The Rest The characters eventually discover they are in a virtual reality, and no real zombie apocalypse was taking place. Shayla Cohen was using their entrapment as a means to take control of Keats' facilities and experiment further with teleportation. Horrible, mutant creatures come out of the gates and the players fight them for the final map. After completing a "story-mode" version of the final map they unlock a secret level, a boss fight against Shayla Cohen, who has traveled through the gates herself and became a giant, tentacled mutant. Clockwork was made long after, around the end of Black Ops II's life cycle. Taking place in a giant, clockwork tower. Magma-Man's memories are a little fuzzy on what happened storyline-wise. The finale was the characters destroying the spirit of Shayla Cohen and ending up stuck in a recreation of the Wiki's original map, Abandoned, to survive for as long as they could before they all eventually die. Maps *﻿Lockdown *Usopire *Pmaws *Sanron *Shattered Reality *The Lie *Cohen *Clockwork Spin-Off Maps Maps that are not connected the main protagonists adventures and take place in the same timeline. *Dead City *Space Base *Dead Lies Arcade Category:Magma-Man Category:Lies Category:Lockdown Category:Usopire